El olor de tu sangre
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Jiroh se queda dormido en la Hyotei y cuando sale a esperar a Atobe es atacado por un vampiro


El olor de tu sangre

Era una noche como cualquier otra, Jiroh se había quedado en la escuela para entrenar un rato más, pero la verdad fue que se quedo dormido, estaba en los vestidores cuando su teléfono sonó.

Marui-kun, yo te llevare los pasteles – Atendió aun dormido.

Marui nada Jiroh, ¿donde estas? – Esa era la voz de su capitán alterado.

O.o Atobe… yo… yo… - Quiso hablar pero Atobe no lo dejaba.

Donde estas, tu mama llamo a Shishido y a Gakuto preguntándoles por ti respóndeme – La voz de Atobe se notaba preocupada.

Estoy en la escuela aun… lo que pasa es que me quede dormido entrenando – Le respondió el chico de cabellos desordenados.

En 15 min. Voy a ir a buscarte, me esperas en la entrada – Le dijo, el capitán en tono de orden.

Si Atobe yo te espero en la entrada. – Al cortar la llamada, Jiroh se metió a dar una ducha, recordaba haber hecho algunos ejercicios antes de quedarse dormido. Al terminar la ducha Jiroh salio, desde que Atobe lo llamo habían pasado solo 5 min. "_podría dormir otro rato hasta que Atobe me vuelva a llamar_" pensaba el chico, pero sin mas termino de arreglarse y salio, directo a la entrada de la Hyotei se sentó a esperar a ese chico que lo hacia suspirar.

Caminando por las calles en busca de comida, tenía un presentimiento, uno grande y debía seguirlo.

¿Seguirás con la tonta idea de saciar tu sed hoy? – Pregunto esa voz masculina, al más pequeño.

No es una tonta idea, hoy conseguiré deleitarme con un buen chiquillo – Respondía el rubio mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a tintar.

No creo que consigas nada, la gente esta durmiendo y tu no tomas cualquier tipo de sangre Hanabusa – Le decía su primo mientras seguían caminando.

Es verdad, todo lo que dices es verdad, le gente esta durmiendo – Dijo mientras observaba a un pequeño chico durmiendo recostado de una pared.

No deberías, las personas lo verán mañana allí tirado y llamaran a la policía. – Le decía Akatsuki mientras le agarraba la mano.

Vamos, puedes sentirlo, su olor me llama, Akatsuki – Le decía mientras caminaba hacia aquel chico desconocido.

Hanabusa vámonos – Le grito Akatsuki. Al escuchar aquel grito Jiroh despertó.

¿Atobe? – Dijo el chico mientras se limpiaba la vista para poder ver mejor. – Tu no eres Atobe… ¿donde esta? – Se preguntaba el chico mientras se ponía de pie mirando a los dos recién llegados.

Hola… Mi nombre es Hanabusa – Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hola – Le respondió Jiroh mas sonriente aun – ¿No han visto a Atobe? Debía haber llegado hace 3 min. Creo – Busco en su mochila para ver la hora cuando, todo lo que tenía en sus manos cayo al suelo – O.o

¿Te habían dicho que hueles muy bien? – Hanabusa comenzó a oler a Jiroh desde su cabello hasta el cuello.

Es que me lave el cabello con shampoo de fresa – Le respondió Jiroh para empujarlo un poco.

Hablo de tu sangre… es tan provocativa – Comenzó a decir dejando ver sus colmillos.

Atobe me dijo una vez que mi sangre sabia bien… luego de eso la probé y me dio dolor de estomago jajajaja. Creo que la sangre sabe a oxido - Le respondió Jiroh sonriendo aun.

Akatsuki ¿conoces a algún Atobe? – Le pregunto Hanabusa contrariado por las respuestas del chico pero sin quitarle la vista del cuello.

No conozco a ningún Atobe, no por lo menos en la nobleza – Le respondió el chico mas lato, Jiroh tan escurridizo salio de el rincón donde lo tenia Hanabusa y llego al lado de Akatsuki.

Hablas igual que el //// - Le dijo Jiroh emocionado y comenzando a tomar su mano. – Hablas igual que Atobe *.* - El chico se comenzó a sonrojar y Hanabusa le tomo la mano lanzándolo contra la pared. – Eso dolió – Le dijo mientras se paraba derecho.

Esta noche disfrutaras mucho – Le dijo Hanabusa mientras le picaba el ojo y mostraba sus colmillos.

Oye… quiero que Atobe este conmigo… tu no… hagamos una cosa – Dijo Jiroh sonriendo pero Hanabusa tomo su mano y comenzó a lamerla.

No dije que quería estar contigo niño – Le dijo Hanabusa mientras miraba las venas del antebrazo de Jiroh.

Bueno… oye ¿porque me ves la mano así? – Pregunto Jiroh mientras miraba estupefacto la forma en que el otro lo miraba.

Este chico, no te tiene miedo Hanabusa – Le dijo Akatsuki mientras se recostaba de la pared.

Yo no lo quiero por miedo, sabes que no… - Grito Hanabusa mientras extendía su rostro al cuello de Jiroh.

Eso no… - Jiroh comenzó a reírse y a intentar hablar – le… Atobe… no… gusta… - Jiroh no aguantaba la risa y comenzó a carcajearse.

. No lo soporto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Hanabusa – Acabare con esto de una vez. – Dijo Hanabusa cuando poso sus colmillos sobre la mano de Jiroh, Atobe llego pero igual fue mordido.

Jiroh!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Atobe, mientras corría a donde se encontraba pero fue interceptado por Akatsuki.

Tu debes ser Atobe – Le dijo mientras lo detenía, Jiroh gritaba por el dolor de la mordida pero estaba congelado, sus pies se encontraban adheridos al suelo por un gran hielo que los tenia acorralados.

Si yo soy – Dijo Atobe intentando pasarlo.

Le dije que se detuviera – Le dijo Akatsuki.

Quítate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Atobe mientras lo golpeaba. Al ver a Jiroh noto como su mano estaba cubierta por sangre y la boca de aquel ser – Te matare – Grito Atobe. Mientras se lanzaba sobre el, Atobe termino casi completamente congelado por Hanabusa.

Tu no puedes hacer nada contra mi – Le dijo Hanabusa mientras volteaba a ver a Jiroh, quien buscaba fuerzas para levantarse.

Deja a Atobe… - Decía entre susurro leves. – Si quieres mátame pero no le hagas nada a Atobe – Volvió a decir Jiroh.

Jiroh no – Le grito Atobe mientras intentaba moverse, sin conseguir nada.

Hanabusa ya déjalos – Le dijo Akatsuki mientras derretía el hielo de Atobe.

¿Qué???????????? – Grito Hanabusa – No puedes hacer eso, Este borrego huele muy bien y sabe mucho mejor – Le dijo mientras volvía a pararse frente a Jiroh

Hanabusa! – Grito Akatsuki, mientras el hielo de los pies de Jiroh se derretía – Piensa bien, si lo dejas vivir tendrás mas oportunidad de volver a tomar de el. Si lo matas, no volverás a sentir tus colmillos atravesando su piel. Ni sentirás su dulce sabor refrescando tu garganta.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Atobe camino a donde se encontraban los dos vampiros. – Ustedes dos nunca en sus vidas se volverán a acercar a Jiroh o yo mismo me encargare de destrozar su patética existencia – La mirada de Atobe estaba llena de odio y de Ira. Akatsuki tomo a su primo para irse, pero este no lo dejo y se enfrento a Atobe.

¿Quieres que termine de bebérmelo? No será ningún sacrificio para mi – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar a donde se encontraba Jiroh.

Eres vampiro muerto – Le dijo Atobe, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, aquel era el color de la sangre, su mirada, se iba transformando poco a poco.

¿Qué eres tú? – Le pregunto Hanabusa con un poco de miedo, quien colgaba por los aires ya que Atobe lo había tomado por el cuello y lo había alzado.

Atobe suéltalo – Le grito Akatsuki. Este no le hizo caso y lo lanzo contra la misma pared donde había mordido a Jiroh. Akatsuki tomo la mano de Atobe para que no fuera hasta donde se encontraba Hanabusa pero fue imposible porque Atobe también lo mando contra la pared, Jiroh miraba todo con gran asombro.

Atobe!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Jiroh, mientras se acercaba a el.

Jiroh – Atobe miro como toda la mano de Jiroh aun sangraba y la tomo.

Vámonos Atobe – Le dijo Jiroh tomando su mano. Atobe comenzó a lamer aquel rastro de sangre que tenia la mano de Jiroh.

Puedes seguir comiendo en la casa – Le dijo Jiroh mientras lo separaba de los dos vampiros.

Yo no te voy a comer Jiroh, no soy como ellos – Le dijo Atobe intentando calmar aquel fuego que sentía su garganta al ver toda la sangre que derramaba la mano de Jiroh.

Lo aparentas muy bien – Dijo Hanabusa en susurros.

Cállate – Le dijo Akatsuki, Atobe escucho lo que había dicho el rubio, así que lo volvió a tomar por el cuello y alzar nuevamente.

Que te quede claro que si te dejo ir es porque Jiroh me lo pidió, no porque me agrades – Le dijo mientras estampaba de un empujón contra la pared creando una fisura un tanto grande. – No los quiero volver a ver por aquí – Les dijo Atobe mientras lo soltaba.

Seguro… Nos estamos viendo borreguito – Le dijo Hanabusa mientras se alejaba.

Vámonos Atobe – Le dijo Jiroh mientras lo tomaba de la mano. – Oye Atobe… ¿esta vez puedo ser yo quien tome de tu sangre? – Le dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tintarse de rojos.

Un fin muy extraño, no se si la historia en si esta bueno pero que puedo hacer espero que les guste

Suwabe Junichi es el mismo seiyuu de Akatsuki por eso, Jiroh menciona que Habla igual que Atobe


End file.
